dogtown_dayze_larpfandomcom-20200215-history
The Sole Survivor
About Jane Doe was born on the 14th June, 2050. It is understood that 'Jane Doe' is an alias. Her real name is unknown, as she will never speak of it. Jane is over 200 years old, but was 27 years of age when put into cryogenic sleep the day the nuclear apocalypse began. Jane is known as the "Sole Survivor" of Vault 111 in the Commonwealth. She is a loyal agent of the Railroad, however, this is only known to her closest companions. She uses her status as the General of the Minutemen as a cover. She has one living relative, her son, Shaun. Her husband - given the alias of 'Grey' - was murdered by the Institute mercenary, Conrad Kellogg. Appearance Jane Doe stands at a middling height of 5 foot 5, with an hourglass figure, and slightly chubby build. She has long, wild dark brown hair, and dark brown eyes. She is very pale, and covered in freckles and moles. Her brows are thick and jet black. Jane smears black face paint over her eyes, in a diamond shape. It is unknown why she does this, but it gives her a very distinct and striking look. She is typically dressed in a long leather coat, grey tank top, and leather trousers. She will also wear a black muffler scarf. History Jane Doe is what she goes by now. Jane Doe, the unidentified female. Who she was -- that name -- is dead and gone, purged with the blinding fire of the bombs. She walks this new world with half a soul; the other, stolen away with a bullet. Jane Doe was born in Melbourne, Australia in the year of 2050, to a middle-class family. She had a simple, happy childhood, growing up in the idyllic, pre-war world. At nineteen, Jane left her hometown of Melbourne and moved to Boston, Massachusetts. It was there th at she would soon meet her future husband, an Englishman turned American citizen. When asked, Jane will call him 'Grey', refusing to reveal his real name. The two married not long after meeting, falling deeply in love --- anyone who watched them could tell that Jane and Grey had found a soulmate in each other. Grey served as both a soldier and a Power Armour mechanic during the wars, and returned a decorated war hero for his service. Meanwhile, Jane pursued her dream of becoming a writer, publishing a series of successful novels. Only a few months before the Great War, Jane gave birth to a son, named Shaun. On the morning of October 23rd, 2077, Chinese nuclear warheads detonated on American soil and plunged the world into darkness. Jane and her family were evacuated to Vault 111, and, to their surprise, placed into cryogenic stasis. For somewhere around 200 years they slept, until the Vault was broken in to by the Institute. Jane, trapped in her pod, helplessly watched on as her infant son was kidnapped, and her soulmate murdered in cold blood. She screamed at the top of her lungs, bashing upon the glass of the pod with all her might, but it was to no avail. Jane was thrown instantly into a hysterical, purely animal fit of panic, grief, and rage, desperate to escape and save her family. The man that ended her husband's life, Conrad Kellogg, simply watched on as Jane pounded on the glass util her fists bled... and then, the world went black once more. Jane awakened a time later, when the Vault's cryogenic pods began to malfunction. The smears of her blood still stained the glass window. Frost crystals had formed upon her split and battered hands, reminding her of what had happened. Stumbling free from the pod, Jane immediately stumbled towards her husband. Opening the pod, she found that her husband was, indeed, dead. Jane fell to the ground, curling into a ball at Grey's feet. For what felt like hours, she wailed and wept more than she ever had in her life. Her other half was gone. Her son was missing. She was alone. The woman wept until no more tears could fall. Then, finally, she rose, retrieving her husband's wedding ring and placing it upon her other hand. One last kiss she gave, before turning and leaving the Vault, grief replaced by a terrible, unending wrath. She would find her son. And she would kill the man that ripped half of her soul away from her. Info/Stats Karma: Neutral S: 6 | P: 5 | E: 9 | C: 10 | I: 5 | A: 5 | L: 3